


Little Things #2

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung knows.





	Little Things #2

Since Jinyoung cooked dinner, you’re tasked to wash the dishes. It was you who insisted the equality in doing things. What you wanted then is the freedom to go to work, since he won’t be home most of the time because of his work. You’ll get bored to death. Since then, your relationship has been in a balance, with both of you doing your parts when together and supporting each other when apart.

You start soaping the used utensils, glad that there are only some since there’s only two of you. The pans will be the hardest, but it’s nothing big anyway. Some water splashes to your face because of your hands’ clumsy movements, making your hair stick to your forehead and cheeks. You don’t bother to swipe them away because your hands are full of soap.

“Ey~ look at you,” you hear Jinyoung say. He has approached you from behind without knowing.

“What? You realise I’m wife-material and you’re planning to get down on one knee right now?” you say while cleaning the plates diligently.

“No. You look messy,” he tells you in a straight face. You just roll your eyes.

You see him walk away and think that he’ll just go to the living room and watch TV while waiting for you. Soon enough though, he comes back and stands behind you. You feel him gather your hair delicately, making sure that he gets every strand.

“What are you doing?” you ask in pure curiosity.

“Helping,” he simply says. After reaching even the wet strands in front of your face, he holds your hair together and ties it using an elastic band.

“Hm… Didn’t know you can tie someone’s hair. Where did you get the band though?” you can’t help but smile at the thoughtful gesture.

“The little drawer on your vanity table. You have a lot of treasures there.”

Ah. That’s where you keep the little gifts you’ve received from him. He makes sure to bring home something for you from the country he visited as part of their tour. He knows how you’re not a fan of extravagant gifts, so he opts for the small remembrances.

That’s where you put a plastic of elastic bands and bobby pins, because you know how those things magically disappear. But aside from them…

“You didn’t happen to come across a small notebook there, right?” you carefully ask. That drawer is also where you keep your diary. You’ve been writing there ever since your relationship started.

“The one where you wrote ‘ _Today, I’ve decided that I will marry Jinyoung, no matter what it takes. I’ll propose to him first if he doesn’t try this year.’_? No, I didn’t see it.”

You groan in embarrassment. Why did you write that?! Why did he read that?!

“I’ll be waiting for your proposal, cutie. Maybe you can do it tomorrow when it’s my turn to do the dishes?” he teases before giving your cheek a peck.

“Shut up,” you can only say while sprinkling him the water on your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
